Targeted Soul
by Misachi99
Summary: After being awakened by Sera, turning into a soul, Aichi escaped from the evil inside his body and seek his friends for their help. Will they be able to save the Earth once more? I don't own CFV. Kaichi, Gaichi romance. Which means Aichi's stuck in a love triangle. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my idea after I watched episode 185! I hope everyone will enjoy it! Let's start!

Normal POV

After having the seal destroyed, with Kourin, Neve and Ratie trapped within his ice and with evil Aichi awakening, Sera and Moress greeted him. Evil Aichi suddenly growled under his breath.

" Is there something wrong?" Sera ask

" Aichi Sendou's soul escaped. He's not inside of me." Evil Aichi replied

" But what is so important about him that he is needed to be inside of you at all times?" Moress ask

" I may have his body but I don't have the source of his fighting aura, which is his soul. Without it, we can't achieve our plan." Evil Aichi replied

" Don't you worry, my King. I'll go to retrieve his soul right now. You just concentrate on recovering some of your strength. Let's go, Moress. I'm sure he hasn't left this sanctuary yet." Sera said

" Yes."

Both disappeared into the teleportation circle as Evil Aichi sat back down onto his throne.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai, Naoki and Gaillard were still trying to find their way out of the icy prison.

" Darn it! It's still not working!" Naoki said

" What's happening?" Kai ask

" Something's wrong..." Gaillard said

The three continued to look for a way to get out when a voice ringed around the prison.

" Gaillard-kun... Gaillard-kun..." The voice called

" Who's there?!" Kai ask

A ball of light floated in front of them. It started to form into a form as they recognized the figure.

" Aichi!"

" Gaillard-kun... Sera-san broke the seals... He awakened it..." Aichi said

" What?!"

" Wait... I thought the Quatre Knights are all on the same side?!" Naoki ask

" Sera betrayed us... He had a different motive all this time! But how did you escape?" Gaillard ask

" I managed to separate myself from my body and escape when he broke the seals. I need your help to help me escape before they bring me back to my body." Aichi said

" I won't let that happen." A voice said

Sera and Moress appeared from the teleportation circle.

" Aichi-sama. Let me escort you back to where you're supposed to belong. You don't need their help." Sera said

" You betrayed us! How do you expect us to trust you again?!" Gaillard ask

" I just knew you wouldn't approve of it, that's why I had to go along with my own plan. Get Moress to lure you people to here, separate each and every one of you to fight each other. When Gaillard's seal was broken, I could destroy the other two easily. All according to my plan to wake him up." Sera said

" Why? Why did you do that?! You're just putting the world into danger again!" Aichi said

" That world don't deserve my pity. I figured that if I did this, we could change the world together." Sera said

" You're wrong! Don't you understand?! What you're doing right now will destroy the world again! You're making the same mistake Toshiki Kai did!" Gaillard said

" But you can't stop me. Now, Aichi-sama. It's time for you to decide. Come with us or I'll freeze them and take you back by force." Sera said

" I choose neither!" Aichi said

" Very well." Sera said

He reached for his brooch as Aichi rushed back to the others.

" Grab each other's hands! I'm getting us out of here!" Aichi said

They nodded as they held their hands. Kai and Gaillard grabbed each of Aichi's hands. A Vanguard Circle appeared under them as they were teleported away.

" We lost him... What should we do, Sera-sama?" Moress ask

" Don't worry, Moress. We'll get Aichi-sama back soon enough. It's just a matter of time." Sera said

* * *

Meanwhile, a Vanguard Circle appeared in the park as Aichi and the others appeared.

" Is everyone here?" Gaillard ask

" Yeah."

Aichi fell to his knees as Gaillard checked on him.

" You exhausted yourself. Stay inside my talisman and rest." Gaillard said

" Thank you... Kai-kun... Naoki-kun... Please... Bring us to Card Capital..." Aichi said

" Sure..."

Aichi went into Gaillard's talisman as they started their walk to Card Capital. When they arrived, they went into the shop and saw all their friends inside there. Koutei, Yuri, Gai, Chris, Ali, Lee, Leon, Jillian, Sharlene, Ren, Asaka, Rekka, Suiko, Misaki, Shingo, Kamui and Miwa.

" Everyone! What are you guys doing here?!" Naoki ask

" I don't know... I had a strange feeling and ended up here." Asaka said

" That makes all of us." Koutei said

" Although, there's a feeling of nostalgia when I entered here." Chris said

" Everyone. There's something you need to know." Gaillard said

All attention was on him as he looked around before putting out the ring where Aichi is in.

" Aichi-san. It's safe to come out now." Gaillard said

The light came out again as it glowed around the shop. All of their memories of Aichi returned.

" What?"

" I can't believe I forgot Brother again!" Kamui said

" Me too..." Misaki said

" Me three..." Miwa said

" What is going in here? What happened to Aichi-kun?" Koutei ask

" Moreover, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the sanctuary?" Ren ask

" Look." Gaillard said

The light turned back into Aichi again.

" Sendou! What are you doing here?!" Leon ask

" Sera-san destroyed the seals and awakened it... He was aiming for this all along." Aichi said

" Where is Kourin?" Misaki ask

" Kourin-san, Neve-san and Ratie are trapped in Sera-san's icy prison. Only I could escape when the seals were broken." Aichi replied

" But what is going on? What are you saying?" Koutei ask

" Remember that time I was almost Reversed but Takuto-kun helped me hold it back?" Aichi ask

Some of them nodded.

" It seems that the dark aura didn't fully dissipate within me and it started to take over my body. I only had a short amount of time before it could fully take over my body. So I gathered the Quatre Knights and Kourin-san, took all of the evidence of my existence from the world and people's memories. Finally, I sealed myself off in the sanctuary so that the evil wouldn't run wild and destroy our world. But Sera-san had a different motive that I didn't notice and broke the seals, thus he also awakened the evil that I was keeping within me." Aichi explained

" What's going to happen now?" Kamui ask

" He's after me. Right now, I'm just a soul, but I have all of my fighting aura with me that the evil needs to take over the world. I can't go back to him and I can't risk putting the world in danger again." Aichi replied

" Aichi-san had no choice but to gather you guys with that weird feeling and give you back your memories so that he could seek your help. If the evil ever gets him back into his own body, the evil would be too powerful to defeat, especially with Sera at his command." Gaillard explained

" If we can defeat that evil and return Brother back into his body, then will the Earth be saved?" Kamui ask

" Yes."

" Then let's do this! We owe Sendou-kun so much that it's difficult to repay him! So this is the least we can do!" Shingo said

The others nodded in agreement.

" Thank you very much!" Aichi thanked

" But here's the problem. Aichi can't hide in Gaillard's talismans forever. We need some place where he can hide and where Sera can't find him easily." Kai said

" Leave that to the both of us. We should be able to figure out a way, especially when we also have Psyqualia." Leon said

" I'm fine with that." Ren said

" For now, Aichi-san, keep resting inside my talisman. You've used up too much energy." Gaillard said

Aichi nodded as he returned to Gaillard's ring.

" Now then, let's go to sleep. It's getting late and we can't afford to be separated from Aichi. I have an extra room upstairs. The boys can sleep down here with the extra mattresses." Misaki said

" Yes."

They prepared to sleep. At night, they were all asleep, all except for Kai. Aichi appeared from the ring.

" Kai-kun. You're not sleeping?" Aichi ask

" I can't let my eyes off you. I don't want you to be in danger again." Kai replied

" I'm going to be fine. Once we figure out a way to defeat the evil, we can be together again." Aichi said

" Yeah. I'll definitely find a way no matter what." Kai said

" I know you will. Go to sleep. I'm going back to sleep too, so don't stay up too late." Aichi said

" Okay."

Kai managed to plant a forehead kiss on Aichi even though he was a soul and went to sleep while Aichi went back into the ring.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I know this is short but the next chapter will be a little longer, so look forward to it! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! This is chapter 2! Now how will they plan out everything?! I hope everyone will enjoy it! Let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi woke up earlier than the others and came out of Gaillard's ring, stretching himself and yawning softly.

_" I can't disturb them when they're sleeping like this... Maybe I can go to the roof to relax for awhile..."_ Aichi thought

He disappeared as after a few minutes, the other boys woke up.

" Good morning..."

" Good morning..."

" Aichi-san, good morning." Gaillard greeted

The ring didn't show any glow of Aichi's presence.

" Aichi-san? Aichi-san! Where are you?!" Gaillard shouted

" What's wrong?" Miwa ask

" Aichi-san's not inside my ring! Where could he have gone?!" Gaillard wondered

" Aichi! Aichi!"

They shouted for the little bluenette. Meanwhile, Aichi was on the roof, unable to hear the shouts of his friends.

_" What am I going to do now...? He took over my body and now he's coming after me... I'm even more worried about what he will do to the others in the sanctuary..."_ Aichi thought

He looked up at the sky as he sighed.

_" Is this really the only thing I can do...? Maybe he's right... I should've stayed put like he said... The truth hurts a lot after all..."_ Aichi thought

He unzipped his shirt a little to show something hanging around his neck. He took it out and put it in between his fingers. He looked at the white crystal with a dazed look as he remembered memories that flashed into his mind. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard his name being called.

" Aichi!"

" Aichi-san!"

Aichi looked down from the roof to see Kai and Gaillard.

" Kai-kun! Gaillard-kun!"

He floated down as the two walked towards him.

" Where'd you go?!" Kai ask

" Huh? I was on the roof... I needed some fresh air..." Aichi replied

" Don't you know you worried us when I couldn't find you inside my ring?!" Gaillard ask

" I'm sorry... Maybe I was up on the roof for too long to know the time..." Aichi replied

The two sighed.

" Come on. We better tell the others." Kai said

" R-Right..."

The three went into the shop.

" So, found any way to hide Aichi?" Naoki ask

" Not really... It's hard since he's a soul..." Ren said

" It would usually be easier... But if the enemy has a tracker that can track Sendou's essence, we need a more powerful shield and hiding place." Leon said

" It's reasonable plus inconvenient... We can't hide him inside my ring for long..." Gaillard said

" We'll just have to wait then..." Kamui said

Aichi was deep in his thoughts when Kai approached him.

" Aichi. Is something wrong?" Kai ask

" No, it's nothing." Aichi replied

Kai noticed something sticking out of Aichi's pocket as he grabbed it.

" What's this?" Kai ask, holding up the necklace

" T-That's just a necklace that I keep with me! P-Please return it to me!" Aichi said

Aichi took the necklace back from Kai as he wore it back around his neck and heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the crystal started glowing brightly.

" What's going on?!" Naoki exclaimed, shielding his eyes

_" He's here!" _Aichi thought

" Everyone, step away from the door!" Aichi shouted

The others stepped back as black mist seeped through the door and it materialized to be the evil Aichi. There was a necklace similar to Aichi's, except it was black and it was glowing as well.

" Well, it was easy to find you. I don't think you've forgotten that your crystal will lead me straight to you." Evil Aichi said

" Stop this, please! Everything doesn't have to be this way!" Aichi said

" I'm doing justice here! You're just siding with them! Why aren't you siding with me?! Why stick with them?! They are useless for all I know! They don't even know how to fight!" Evil Aichi said

" They are my friends! I'm going to protect this world too!" Aichi said

" Stop kidding around! I don't side with humans! Whatever you call them, they will one day betray you! Go back to the sanctuary with me!" Evil Aichi said

" I won't! I won't let you hurt everyone!" Aichi said

" Then I have no choice but to force you to come back with me! Sera!" Evil Aichi called

Sera appeared behind Aichi and grabbed him before going to evil Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Let me go!" Aichi shouted

" Just because you're a soul, it doesn't mean that nobody can touch you." Evil Aichi said

He clicked his fingers as a dark orb appeared around Aichi.

" Sera. Get rid of them. I have some things to settle." Evil Aichi said

" Yes."

Sera stepped up as the battle started. While Gaillard and Sera were fighting, evil Aichi approached Aichi.

" You brought this upon yourself. Have you forgot about our mission? What do you intend to do by siding with those who goes into war?" Evil Aichi ask

" Earth has changed! I believe that we can make a difference! True, there might still be flaws but I believe that we can make a change to everything that's happening! Stop what you're doing and believe in them!" Aichi said

" I can't! What good would it be if you side with betraying people like them?! They will use you one day and abandon you when you're useless to them! They're nothing but liars!" Evil Aichi said

" I refuse!" Aichi said

" Then I have no choice..." Evil Aichi said

He placed his hand on the orb as Aichi felt the familiar Link Joker energy trying to take over his soul.

" Stop it!" Miwa shouted

" Aichi-san!" Gaillard shouted

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

_" I can't give up! I want to stay and be with Kai-kun and the others! I won't give up!" _Aichi thought

His crystal glowed as the energy stopped flowing and Aichi was free.

" Impossible!" Evil Aichi exclaimed

" I won't give up no matter how many times you tell it to me!" Aichi said

" Believe me when I say this, I know you will join me when you find out the truth about being around humans. Sera! Retreat immediately!" Evil Aichi commanded

" Yes!"

The two disappeared as Aichi got up. Kai and the others ran towards him.

" You okay, Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah..."

" To think that they knew that you are here... Looks like we really need to think of something to prevent you from being captured soon." Leon said

" But what did he say about 'our mission'?" Ren ask

" T-That's..." Aichi said

Aichi thought about it for a bit before he firm his resolve.

" I'm sorry... I didn't tell everyone this earlier..." Aichi said

" What is it?" Miwa ask

" Please listen to this carefully." Aichi said

They all sat down after locking the shop doors to listen to Aichi's story.

" Actually... I came from Cray..." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" That evil me and I came from Cray... We were special inhabitants born to keep the balance on Cray. We don't come from any clans, so we were named as 'Messiahs'. We maintain peace on Planet Cray. The evil is called 'Yami'. He was my best friend, since we were always alone with each other, we only had each other's company... I was named 'Aichi' like now. We lived in a huge and ancient shrine alone, and mostly we would have visitors from time to time, but that's it, nothing else. Yami and I had taken on original forms instead of this. My original form is a white crystal while Yami is the opposite of me, a black crystal. Whenever we have visitors, we would usually take on human forms and greet them." Aichi said

" But what happened that Yami is like this?" Misaki ask

" That's... One day, during one of Void's invasions, the incredible dark energy had started to give Yami its energy and he was overwhelmed by the power... I couldn't help him, the dark energy was too strong for me to handle... Even though everything turned back to normal after the warriors fended off Void, Yami still had its evil strength. His strength was causing Cray to go unbalance and make the clans go into war with each other. I tried to persuade him but he wouldn't listen..." Aichi said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Inside the ancient shrine, Aichi and Yami were arguing about something after turning into their human forms._

_" Stop this, Yami! If you use any more than that, our efforts to keep Cray at peace will be wasted! Go back to the same Yami I know please!" Aichi begged_

_" It's too late to turn back now, Aichi. Void's energy is giving me such strength I have never felt before! With this, I can even bring justice and peace back onto Cray, even if they go into war again!" Yami said_

_" This isn't right! You have to stop this!" Aichi said_

_" Aichi, you have your judgements and I have mine. I'm going to create a world with no war and no feelings of hatred and anger, just the way you like it." Yami said_

_" Yami! It's true that all I want to see is peace! But your meaning of peace is wrong! Your feelings will backfire on you one day and you'll be in even more trouble!" Aichi said_

_A red aura started to swirl fiercely around Yami._

_" You just... Be quiet! I will do justice and peace one day! Aichi, join me in this. Together we can change not only Cray but Earth too!" Yami said_

_" No! Don't do this, Yami!" Aichi said_

_Aichi grabbed his arm as Yami tried to shake him off while the red aura swirled even fiercer._

_" Let go!" Yami shouted_

_" No! You can kill me if you have to, but I will never allow you to harm our planet or Earth!" Aichi said_

_" Then I'll fulfill your wish!" Yami said_

_A sword pierced through Aichi as his grip loosened and his arms dropped to his side. The sword was retracted back as Yami could only stare with disbelief. Aichi collapsed as light started to surround him and he reverted back to a white crystal that's starting to fade to grey._

_" Aichi!"_

_Yami picked the crystal up as he slid his finger over it._

_" Why didn't you listen?! This wouldn't have happened if you'd listened! Both of us could do this together! Now, you're... Don't worry, Aichi. I promise that I'll create a peaceful world for your sake." Yami said_

_Black rings was around his body as he stood up._

_" I'll keep you with me and you'll be able to see my progress to a peaceful world. I won't disappoint you, Aichi." Yami said_

_" No..." A voice said_

_Yami turned to the crystal to see it glowing again. Yami continued to hold onto the crystal until the light was too bright for him to handle. The crystal floated up as Yami saw it flying to Earth._

_" Aichi!"_

_More red aura started to surround him as he came to a conclusion._

_" Aichi's the key to creating a peaceful world... I could feel his power in that glow... If that's so... Then I'll wait for you, Aichi. When the time is right, I will go to Earth to find you and fulfill our wish. For now... I should create a clan of my own... Let's call it... 'Link Joker'. It's going to be a clan that can overpower even the greatest warriors on this planet. I like it and Aichi and I are going to be the Kings of the two planets. Just you wait, Cray and Earth. The two of us will rule you one day!" Yami said and laughed menacingly_

_~ Flashback end~_

" I was reincarnated here as a result... I lost all of my memories that I had on Cray and even Yami... The only thing that I had was this white crystal..." Aichi said

" Then... How did you regain your memories back?" Shingo ask

" Remember my fight up at the Tatsunagi Corporation? Kai-kun was busy fighting with Ren-san and the Reversed Takuto took this chance to talk to me about my memories. Of course, I was utterly confused and didn't understand anything... But Yami had knew about it somehow and Takuto forcefully regained my lost memories... I didn't know what to do and just stood there silently..." Aichi said

" Then that Yami is the seed of Link Joker that you were talking about to us?" Gaillard ask

" Yes. He created Link Joker and became its seed of revival. After I defeated Takuto, he entered my body and since then, I've tried to fend him off and tried to stop him, eventually sealing both of us away. He still didn't give up, and when Sera-san broke the seals, I was left with no choice but to escape." Aichi said

" What should we do now?" Miwa ask

" Not sure... Yami will definitely come back to get me again. If I can just hide away temporarily from him, we can form a proper plan to defeat Yami." Aichi said

" Is there really no other way than to fight?" Leon ask

" Let me think... If I remember, the shrine has something inside that can answer to all our questions. I'm sure she can help us." Aichi said

" Who's she?" Miwa ask

" Well, she was the one who created us. She's a very nice person and she treats Yami and I like her children. I wonder how she is now... You guys can follow if you want..." Aichi said

" Sure! Anything to help you!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

" Thank you, everyone. Then I'll open the portal now." Aichi said

" How?" Ren ask

Aichi took out his white crystal as a projection of a circle with weird drawing appeared.

" That looks jumbled up..." Koutei said

" It's supposed to be like this. We have to fit it together like a puzzle." Aichi said

He rotated the outer most circle before rotating the second inner circle and finally, he rotated the last small circle. A picture was formed as the portal opened behind them.

" Let's go." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They entered the portal as they finally arrived at the shrine. However, Aichi was nowhere to be seen...

" Aichi! Where are you?!" Naoki shouted

" Over here." A voice said

They turned their heads to see a white crystal in front of them.

" This is my original form. Don't be too surprised. Now, try to catch up with me." Aichi said

He floated away as the others chased after him.

" Aichi, wait!" Misaki shouted

Aichi continued to float away as the others continue to run and keep up with him.

" He's fast!" Naoki exclaimed

" At this rate, we'll lose him!" Shingo said

Aichi suddenly stopped in front of a door as the others also stopped to catch their breath.

" Don't go so fast next time... It's tiring..." Yuri panted

" Sorry... But we're here..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

The door opened as they went in to see a giant statue of a unit.

" Woah."

" Aichi. Is that you?" A gentle voice ask

" Yes, it's me!" Aichi replied

A woman appeared in front of the statue. Her long, wavy hair was a lighter shade of brown, clipped with a flower pin. She was wearing a long light brown dress with white heels.

" Reina-san!" Aichi called

He floated towards her as she cradled the small crystal on her hands.

" I missed you. It's been such a long time." The woman, Reina said

" I'm sorry. I've been living on Earth with no memories." Aichi said

" It's okay. I know what happened. Don't blame yourself." Reina said

She looked over to Kai and the others.

" Those are your friends?" Reina ask

" Yes!"

" Oh. May I ask, what are your names?" Reina ask

" I'm Naoki Ishida!"

" My name is Shingo Komoi."

" I'm Miwa Taishi! Over here is Toshiki Kai."

" Hmph."

" I am Misaki Tokura."

" The Great Me is Kamui Katsuragi!"

" My name is Olivier Gaillard."

" I'm Mitsusada Kenji."

" I am Yuri Usui."

" And I'm her brother, Gai Usui."

" My name is Christopher Lo, but you can call me 'Chris'."

" I am Lee Shenlon."

" I am Ali Pajeel."

" I am Rekka Tatsunagi."

" And I am Suiko Tatsunagi."

" Hello! I am Ren Suzugamori!"

" I am Asaka Narumi."

" Leon Souryuu."

" I am Jillian Chen."

" And I am her twin sister, Sharlene Chen!"

" Hello, everyone. I am Reina. Oh, Aichi. Go back to your room. I have made some friends for you and they are waiting for you inside your room. I knew you'll come back one day." Reina said

" Really?! Thank you, Reina-san! Then, let's go, everyone." Aichi said

" Wait. I want to talk to your friends here. So, you should go back to your room by yourself." Reina said

" Huh? Okay..."

Aichi left as the door closed.

" Now, let's sit down and talk for a bit." Reina said

" Sure..."

A long table materialized with a few chairs as they sat down.

" Like I said, I am Reina. My original form is this statue." Reina said

They looked up at the giant statue as they could only stare with their mouths hanging agape.

" Seriously?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah. That is why I am their creator. This shrine holds amazing powers and I keep it in peace. Then, I decided to create two crystals that has minds of their own and with their own powers. That's right, it's Aichi and Yami. Both holds the powers to create peace around a world as long as they balance light and darkness, it is possible." Reina said

" Aichi explained it to us before." Misaki said

" I see. Then I'll tell you another story. A long time ago, after the two were born into this shrine, they had fun with each other every single day. Units from different clans would visit them and they would make some friends from time to time. And it'll be no surprise if one of them had fallen in love with the other." Reina said

Kai's ears perked up a little.

" Really?" Miwa ask

" Actually, Yami was the one who fell in love with Aichi. It's no surprise for me since the both of them have been together for so long. Besides, Aichi had been so caring to Yami that he felt some affection for Aichi and Aichi's so innocent that he'd never once noticed Yami's affection. However... Aichi had met someone and fell in love with him while the other also fell in love with Aichi. It incurred Yami's jealousy for the two. I noticed Yami's change of behaviour before and asked him questions until he admitted about his feelings about Aichi." Reina said

" So, who's the guy Aichi-kun fell in love with?" Ren ask

" It might be unbelievable but... It's Blaster Blade..." Reina replied

Silence...

" Huh...? HUH?!"

" B-Blaster Blade?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I've watched Aichi living on Earth for a long time and then Blaster Blade returned to him as a card. But I'm glad he's happier now, since he has someone new." Reina said

Some eyes averted to Kai as he avoided the stares.

" Be quiet." Kai said

" So, what's next?" Asaka ask

" You know the rest... Honestly, I could've helped Aichi to stop Yami when he was overwhelmed by Void's energy but I was busy maintaining the energy for Cray that I couldn't stop Yami in time before he killed Aichi with his own two hands. I knew Aichi would be reincarnated and created those units that is inside his room right now. The units are his guardians to protect him if Yami ever tries to capture Aichi and let Aichi join him so that they can rule everything. If Aichi ever joins forces with Yami, their powers can be infinite if light and darkness joins together." Reina said

" So you wanted to talk to us so as to make sure it doesn't happen." Shingo said

" Yes. I want you to protect Aichi. Don't even attempt to break his heart, his heart can be feeble and weak and it can't take in too much pressure. Please promise me this." Reina said

" Sure!"

" Great. Then..." Reina said

The statue glowed as a few orbs of light flew out and landed on their palms.

" These are all talismans to help in your mission and Gaillard, I have given a boost of power to your talismans. Once again, I thank all of you. We will get into the details of how to use them later." Reina said

The ground started to shake as they shot up.

" What's going on?!" Jillian exclaimed

" Aichi!" Kai said

He immediately ran out of the door as Gaillard followed.

" Don't tell me... Yami is here?!" Leon exclaimed

" It can't be! If it is, then we have to get to Aichi now!" Naoki said

" I'll lead you there!" Reina said

They nodded as they immediately ran and Reina led the way. When they arrived, Kai and Gaillard had already arrived in front of the room as they kicked open the door and saw the mess inside. When they looked further into the room, they could see a figure with black rings floating above his hand. Inside the black ring was a white crystal.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun!"

" Yami! Let Aichi go!" Reina said

" Reina-san... I can't do that. In order to obtain a peaceful world, I need Aichi with me. So that we can obtain our goal together..." Yami said

" Stop this, Yami! Everything doesn't have to be this way! Just go back to being the same Yami from the past!" Aichi said

" You can't and won't stop me, Aichi. It's time I go now." Yami said

" You're not getting away!" Gaillard said

He shot out his blue flames as Yami blocked it. Kai's orb of light turned into fingerless gloves with red orbs at the back of the glove as he also managed to shoot out red hot flames at Yami's defense as he accidentally released the black ring around Aichi broke and he floated back to Kai.

" Kai-kun!"

" Aichi, you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

But Kai had put down his flames because of that, leaving Gaillard to fight alone.

" Hey!" Gaillard shouted

" Tch! I'll be back!" Yami said

He disappeared as they heaved a sigh of relief.

" What happened to the units inside here?" Reina ask

" Yami appeared out of nowhere. They tried to protect me but Yami had used his powers to lock them." Aichi replied

" Don't worry, I'll help them." Reina assured

She waved her hand as a light surrounded the room and the units were released with the room back to its original state.

" Everyone! Is everyone alright?!" Aichi ask

" Yes!"

" Yeah!"

" We're all fine."

" Wow... That's so many units..." Naoki said

" I'm glad..." Aichi said

" Now, it's been a long journey to come here and defeating Yami at the same time. You should all go to rest." Reina said

" Thank you very much!"

" I'll lead everyone to your rooms. Kai and Gaillard, you two can stay here with Aichi. Now, let's go." Reina said

" Yes!"

Kai, Gaillard and Aichi entered the room again.

" That was close... Thank you, Kai-kun, Gaillard-kun." Aichi thanked

" I'm your knight to the very end and I did promise to protect you, so I will protect you to the very end!" Gaillard said

" Thank you. Everyone can rest now. I'll go to sleep too." Aichi said

" Okay."

" Come on. I'll show you to your rooms." Aichi said

" Huh?"

Aichi moved forward as the two followed. They entered a hall that they weren't aware of and looked at their surroundings.

" It's big..." Gaillard said

" Yeah. This is my room. You two can choose other rooms in this hallway." Aichi said

" Aichi. It's better if we stay by your side. It's better that way in case Yami appears again." Kai said

" I agree with him for once." Gaillard said

" Okay."

They entered Aichi's room as Aichi went to a big bed in the room and turned back into his human form before sitting down on the bed.

" This bed should be big enough to fit us all." Aichi said

" N-No... I would prefer to sleep on the floor..." Gaillard said

" Don't be like that. The floor is cold when it's night, I don't want you to catch a cold. Come on, I have extra clothes. You guys can change and sleep together with me." Aichi said

The two lightly blushed. Aichi didn't understand what he had just said to them and just offered them to sleep beside him, especially when both guys like him.

" Okay..."

Both went to change in the two extra bathrooms. When they came out, Aichi had already changed into his sleeping pajamas and was waiting for them.

" Why do you have so many bathrooms?" Kai ask

" Sometimes Yami and I like to have sleepovers, so it doesn't hurt to have an extra one." Aichi said

" I see..."

" Come on, lie down." Aichi said

Both walked over to Aichi as they laid down on either side of Aichi. Aichi switched off the lights as something appeared above them. The ceiling of the bed canopy was glowing in stars.

" It's pretty..." Gaillard said

" Whenever I have difficulty sleeping, I just have to look up at these stars and drift off to sleep. They really comfort my heart." Aichi said

" I agree. Now, let's get to sleep. We need to get to training for tomorrow." Kai said

" Huh? Training?" Aichi ask

" You saw Toshiki Kai's talisman, right? Reina-san is going to be training us tomorrow." Gaillard said

" I see. Good luck, you two." Aichi said

" Thank you." Gaillard said

" Yeah." Kai said

Aichi and Gaillard drifted off to sleep as Kai stared at Aichi's sleeping face. He caressed his cheek and sweep some strands of his hair away before giving a peck to his forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the really, really late update! It's way different from the anime but thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
